


Spiders

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden bloodcurdling scream has Eggsy kicking down the upstairs bathroom door, gun drawn, instincts taking over before he has the time to really process anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago because I needed to write something silly for the fandom and also because I just had my own close encounter with a spider under a shower.

A sudden bloodcurdling scream has Eggsy kicking down the upstairs bathroom door, gun drawn, instincts taking over before he has the time to really process anything.

Once in the bathroom proper, processing anything reveals itself to be even harder, what with the sight of a very naked and very wet Harry standing on top of the toilet, looking more panicked than Eggsy has ever seen him.

“KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!” is the only thing coming out of his mouth as he is waving a hand toward the general direction of the still running shower.

Eggsy is frozen in place longer than he would like to admit, but to his credit, he was fully expecting an army of undead zombies crawling through the window what with the power of the scream he had heard.

However, as he steps closer to the shower, the only possibly unsettling thing he sees is a spider. It is, yes, a big spider that would have made him jumped had he been surprised by it, but still only just a spider.

Harry doesn’t seem to be sharing his opinion if his urging to “STOP STANDING THERE AND JUST LOOKING AT IT!!! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!” is anything to go by.

Eggsy would normally let the poor spider do its thing or let it out the window, but he has a feeling any act of mercy won’t go very well with Harry right now, so he ends up drowning it, watching it go through the drain with a little pang of pity.

“There, it’s gone. Want to get down of there now?” He’s holding one of the plush towel open for Harry, pretty sure the man won’t be going anywhere near the shower for at least the next hour. It takes a bit of coaxing, but Harry finally calms down enough to step down the bowl and he lets Eggsy dry him with a little contented sigh.

Once Harry is no longer dripping wet and safely wrapped in the towel, Eggsy makes to step back, only for the older man to circle his waist with his arms, his chin coming to lie on top of his head. Eggsy lets himself be tucked against the familiar warmth.

“Sorry…” it’s mumbled shyly, but Eggsy understand it perfectly and he’s not enough of a dick to make Harry repeat himself anyway. “I- it’s just that… I- I’ve never been good with spiders.”

It’s a close call, but he manages not to snort derisively. Now is not the time to tease him about it.

“Yeah, I gathered… But well, you should see me with snakes.”

He’s partly saying it to make Harry feel better and partly telling him the truth. He doesn’t think he ever had that kind of reaction to a reptile, but he was also never surprised by one in the shower.

“Can we go to bed?” It’s not often that Harry is the one asking for things, but even if he was, Eggsy would never have denied him this particular request.

“Sure.”


End file.
